


Silk Dreams

by yamirenamon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamirenamon/pseuds/yamirenamon
Summary: A one-shot based on the "Send my muse an erotic dream" post on Tumblr. This one is based heavily on one specific muse I rp with (that co-writes the Healing Old Wounds fic in my works), but other than that it's mostly porn without plot.





	Silk Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahRose063](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/gifts).



Trepan let out a lazy yawn as he stretched to his full length across the balcony recliner. The sun was warm during this early hour in the afternoon and he was not about to let the opportunity to relax under its rays pass by. It was the last day of Trepan’s weekend and soon he’d be back to his routine of spending the following week inside his office. With a datapad in servo Trepan had a few minutes to himself until Megatron returned to the apartment. He had sent the large mech on a quick shopping run to top off on the fuel supply for his lunches. Once Trepan was sure that he found the most comfortable spot he turned on his datapad, his most recent novel that he had borrowed from the local library. Or so Trepan thought that’s what he brought to the balcony with him. He didn’t even notice the title of the novel but he knew that Megatron’s name wasn’t supposed to be in this story. Trepan’s ventilation stopped for a moment when he realized he was holding one of his gladiator eroticas - Curved Blade. Trepan pressed the datapad against his chest and propped himself upright to peek in through the kitchen window. Ok, he was still home alone. Trepan knew that he shouldn’t read his private collection of the eroticas when Megatron could return at any moment, but this one was his favorite above all of them.

‘Just a few paragraphs,’ Trepan told himself and he was adjusting himself back against the lounger.

The words on the screen turned into a visual fantasy in Trepan’s imagination as he reread the familiar words. He could almost see himself in a third-person perspective in the stadium. Trepan had the best view of the fight from his private section. He was reclining on a plush lounger of the highest quality. Two server mechs stood by him in complete silence as they waited for Trepan to order any high grade or fuel that he might desire as he watched the almighty Megatron fight for his life and for the ultimate prize. Draped over Trepan’s frame were the most elegant gold silks, gold coins, and thin chains that jingled every time he moved. The combination made it easy for Trepan to be spotted in the private section of the stadium from almost any angle. Trepan’s optics were fixed on the former miner in the center of the pit below him.

“High grade,” Trepan snapped his digits and held out his servo.

Trepan kept his gaze upon the fight as he didn’t want to miss a single nanosecond of the action. Once Trepan felt the glass placed in his servo he brought it to his lips for a sip. The sweet and bubbly liquid hit his glossa and he smiled in satisfaction. It was the perfect touch to add to the growing mood. Whomever the other gladiator was needed to beg Primis for mercy soon. Megatron wasted no time to show off his pure strength against his opponent. Megatron’s frame flexed and strained as he wielded the axe that had been provided to him at the start of the battle. He had a shield as well but decided to toss it aside once the countdown ended. Trepan could feel his frame begin to warm up from the combination of the high grade and the show of strength. If Megatron could force his opponent into submission in a fight then Trepan could only begin to imagine what the mech could do to his berth mates. After a few fatal blows to the other mech Megatron’s armor began to glisten from the fresh stains of his opponent’s energon. Trepan squeezed his thighs together reflexively to fight the temptation to open his panel. He had to be patient and not spoil the real show for the audience. With his opponent on the ground Megatron dropped his axe to his side. The other mech began to beg for his life as he knew that the finishing blow was slowly strutting towards him. Soon Megatron would be announced as the victor and then…

“Enjoying yourself out here?”

Trepan let out a startled scream and quickly pressed the datapad against his chest when he heard Megatron’s voice snap him out of his imagination.

“Do not do that!” Trepan glared at Megatron.

Trepan’s spark was racing from how close Megatron had been to discovering the secret novel that glorified his violent youth. Trepan grabbed at the back of the lounger to hoist himself up in a sitting position but he stopped when he felt a light brush against his frame and a jingle coming from his waist. Trepan looked down to see that he was wearing the gold silks that he had imagined himself in while he was reading the erotica. When did this happen?!

“Reading this story again are you?” Megatron stepped a little closer and plucked the datapad from Trepan’s servo.

Trepan was about to ask how Megatron knew about the erotica but he was still stunned to silence as to why he was wearing these silks. Megatron looked at the spot where Trepan had left off in the story and smirked. He then placed the datapad on the patio table and sat at the foot end of the lounger.

“If you want to you could experience the real thing. Those stories just work you up with no real satisfaction,” Megatron said.

This was new. Trepan had never heard Megatron speak with such confidence about interfacing. With how often Megatron self-serviced and his ignorance about inhibitor chips he could have sworn that Megatron was still a virgin. One servo rested on Trepan’s knee and Trepan felt his frame react to the fantasy he had imagining earlier.

“I can be as gentle or as rough as you wish,” Megatron continued.

Megatron’s other servo grazed over Trepan’s interface panel and it snapped open without Trepan’s direct command.

“So eager,” Megatron smiled in satisfaction, “That novel had you really worked up already.”

Megatron’s servo moved to rest right in the crease between Trepan’s hip and thigh. His thumb brushed against the outside of Trepan’s wet valve lips and up to his outer node. Megatron made a few slow circles above the sensitive node and Trepan let out a small gasp. Maybe this would be like the novels. Megatron kneeled onto the patio floor so that his face was now at the same level as Trepan’s hips. Without hesitation Megatron leaned down to place his mouth against Trepan’s valve. A large glossa flicked out and into Trepan’s valve lips, curving up to reach one of Trepan’s inner nodes before drawing back. Trepan let out another gasp that was much louder than the previous one and he had to bite his lip to quickly silence himself. Trepan’s cooling fans clicked on to full power to combat the rising heat in his system. Oh, how wrong Trepan had been to assume that Megatron was a virgin. That glossa worked in and out of Trepan’s valve a few times, drawing up more lubricants. Suddenly, Megatron’s glossa drew out completely and it grazed against Trepan’s outer node. The sharp sensation made Trepan’s thighs clamp around Megatron’s helm and he had to cover his mouth with his servo to silence himself.

“The neighbors will hear us!” Trepan said in a hushed voice.

Trepan wouldn’t deny that he was an adventurous mech sometimes when it came to interfacing, but if they continued on the patio at least one neighbor was bound to hear them.

“Mmmm,” Megatron lifted his mouth from Trepan’s valve for a moment, “Let them be jealous that you get to frag the champion of Kaon.”

The idea of the neighbors eavesdropping on them suddenly felt devious. Trepan always imagined himself as the prize at the end of each erotica, a prize that was claimed within the public view. Trepan placed his other servo cautiously on Megatron’s helm. The large mech didn’t seem to mind the touch and he continued to lick at Trepan’s outer node. Trepan vented audibly from his intake once it seemed like Megatron found a steady pace to work with. But right when Trepan was getting comfortable Megatron stopped. Trepan looked down to see Megatron standing up. He expected Megatron to open his own interface panel to reveal the spike that he had seen only once by pure accident one evening. Megatron leaned down to scoop Trepan into his arms like a bride instead.

“Can’t let you finish without me,” Megatron said.

Megatron moved over to sit onto the lounger and placed Trepan in his lap. The feeling of being lifted by Megatron with ease made Trepan’s spark flutter. It was one thing to imagine Megatron’s strength but it didn’t compare to the real thing. Megatron moved Trepan in his grasp so that they were facing each other. The sound of Megatron’s panel snapping open made Trepan look down between his thighs and Megatron’s spike pressurized into view. The spike rested against Trepan’s lower abdomen to give him a good visual with how deep it would fit inside him.

“Hold onto my shoulders,” Megatron said.

Trepan did so without hesitation and Megatron moved his servos against Trepan’s lower back and aft. Using the servo underneath his aft Megatron lifted Trepan up with such ease once again. Keeping his grip on Megatron’s shoulders Trepan could feel the head of Megatron’s spike line up at the entrance of his valve. Millenia of reading gladiator eroticas and now it was happening for real. Megatron eased Trepan down slowly, mindful to not stretch Trepan too quickly. Trepan gasped again when he felt the thicker base stretch him to his fullest.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Megatron asked. He reached up to stroke Trepan’s back in reassurance.

“No, no this is good,” Trepan quickly said.

It was almost a perfect fit, a thick spike that filled him just right. And even though they weren’t moving Trepan could feel the head of Megatron’s spike pressing against his ceiling node. Trepan’s grip on Megatron’s shoulders tighten as he braced himself for the ride to come.

“Move,” Trepan commanded.

Megatron let out a small amused laugh, “As you wish.”

Megatron moved his servo from Trepan’s back to hold onto his hips and he lifted Trepan up. Megatron’s spike almost left Trepan completely before he brought Trepan back down again.

“Oh!” Trepan let out a moan when he felt the more forceful stretch from Megatron’s reentry. His valve clenched around the spike as it brushed against all of this inner nodes. After a few slow strokes Megatron began to move Trepan in a slightly quicker pace.

“You should call in sick to work tomorrow. I can make it worth your entire day,” Megatron leaned forward to speak right into Trepan’s audial.

A shiver ran through Trepan’s frame from that gruff, commanding voice. That was the voice that inspired his followers and fans as the Decepticon leader.

“Frag me faster and I just might need to stay home,” Trepan said between his heavy vents.

Megatron chuckled as he accepted that challenge and picked up the pace in bouncing Trepan up and down his spike. The metal coins and chains attached to Trepan’s gold silks chimed to the quick movements.

“Ah! Perfect!” Trepan screamed.

He didn’t care right now if the neighbors heard him. All he wanted right now was for Megatron to keep hitting his ceiling node at the speed he was going. Trepan’s thighs shook under Megatron’s grip as he felt his frame prepare itself for an overload.

“I’m almost there! Just a little more! I…Megatron!”

“Trepan!”

Trepan’s entire frame jolted and his optics snapped open. He found himself reclining against the lounger with his datapad resting on his chest.

“Trepan, I’m back from the store. When do you want me to start making lunch?” Megatron’s voice came from the open kitchen window.

The smaller mech quickly scrambled upright and found that he wasn’t wearing any gold silks. Frag it! He had fallen asleep on the balcony while reading his erotica. A huge part of Trepan was disappointed that the frag session had just been a vivid dream inspired by the novel.

“Lunch sounds good,” Trepan replied.

When Trepan moved his legs to stand up he felt a familiar wetness between his thighs. He glanced down to see that his panel was wide open and some lubricants had oozed out. Real panic began to set in and Trepan had to think quickly. He glanced back in through the window to see that Megatron was putting away the fuel canisters he had bought. Perfect, all Trepan needed to do was to move quickly.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes. I need to wash up first,” Trepan nearly shouted as he ran back inside.

Megatron peeked out of the kitchen to see Trepan make a sharp turn towards the washracks. That was odd. Megatron wanted to ask Trepan if he was alright but the last time he asked too many questions the entire week went to hell. Oh well. Megatron went back to putting away the canisters so that he could start cooking.


End file.
